


Rescue Mission

by FGO2021



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wasp (Marvel Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Duct Tape, F/M, Gags, Kidnapped, Messy, Non-Consensual Bondage, Protective Scott Lang, Rescue, kidnapped hope van dyne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FGO2021/pseuds/FGO2021
Summary: Hope and Ava are kidnapped by a disgruntled Sonny Burch who's escaped from prison after the events of Ant Man and the Wasp. Scott needs to break in and help them escape. Will he manage to pull it off? (spoilers: yes and no) [some mild non-con stuff; nothing explicitly sexual beyond a kiss]Please leave comments! I always love feedback, even if you hate the story :)
Relationships: Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Scott grunted as he slowly turned the final tumbler, jumped out of the keyhole, and shot back up to normal size. He gave the lock a pull and it opened, falling on the ground.  
"Good start," he murmured to himself.  
The thick metal door creaked open and he quickly slipped inside, shrinking down again. A warehouse. Of course it was a warehouse. 

He peeked around a wall of boxes. About a dozen armed men stood around two large crates that were stacked up in a pillar. About half of them were facing the crates, the other half facing outwards. All of them looked bored out of their minds. There was no sign of Sonny Burch. Scott knew the contents of the crates and, despite everything, couldn't help but smile. He knew she couldn't be happy about this. He cracked his knuckles and ran forwards.

The first guard shouted in alarm as he was thrown into the air before being kicked in the chest and sent into the second and third guards. Scott quickly hit the fourth and fifth guards before grabbing the sixth, growing in size, and throwing him into the seventh and eighth guards. Two thirds of the guards were now unconscious, and he shrunk as the other four opened fire. One of the guards had the presence of mind to start stomping on the ground, but Scott, using his dad bod strength, stopped his foot from underneath the sole, and grew once again, sending the guard airborne. With a few more hits, he knocked out the other men, and his work was done. 

"All finished up, Jimmy. Get these guys out of here."  
"Roger that, Scott. Come on, hustle," the agent barked to his men, who quickly took the dazed mercenaries out into the waiting cop cars. Woo looked at the crates and back to Scott.  
"You, uh...?"  
"Nah, I got it. Thanks, Jimmy."  
"Yeah, my pleasure. It's my job."

They stood awkwardly for a second. Jimmy cleared his throat.  
"I'll just, uh, be outside. Send them out once you've got them out."

Scott smiled back at the agent, who left the building, leaving Scott alone with the crates. Scott found a stepladder and dragged it over to the boxes, wincing as it screeched along the floor. With some effort he was able to pry open the top crate with minimal difficulty, and sighed upon looking inside. 

"Oh, Ava."

The reformed woman was bound, blindfolded, and gagged stringently with tape. A pair of earbuds trailed off to a phone taped to the side of the crate - Sonny's insistence on making his captives uncomfortable had, ironically, been how Scott had found them to begin with: he hadn't turned the GPS on the phone off. Scott gently removed the earbuds and Ava seemed to wake. She turned her head blindly, messy hair flopping. Scott listened experimentally to the audio emanating forth from the earbuds. It was just white noise. 

"Ava, it's Scott. Give me one second, I'll have you out of this."

Ava nodded a little slowly, presumably because she had been sleeping. He unwound the tape from around her eyes and she blinked several times, readjusting to the light. Scott, after some work, managed to get the gag off as well, and was confronted with another layer that had been wrapped between her lips. That was disposed of as well, and Ava spat a sopping bundle of rags onto the strips of crinkle paper that she was half-submerged in. Scott helped lift her out of the crate, straining slightly, as she struggled to regain her voice. 

By the time he had unwrapped the tape around her fingers and torn away the wraps holding her arms to her torso, she was back to normal again. 

"Thank you, Scott," she said hoarsely and somewhat gingerly as she stood steadily.  
"No problem, Ava. I, uh, I brought some chicken noodle soup. Jimmy's got it."

She stared at him. He quickly read the worry in her eyes and understood it.

"Ah! Oh, no, don't worry. He understands the situation. He's not gonna arrest you."

Ava nodded and smiled slightly at him before going to the door. Scott jogged back to the crates and pushed the now-empty one off the top. The second crate was easier to open than the first, but Scott was greeted with a troubling sight upon getting it open. Hope was tied and gagged in a much more restrictive fashion than Ava had been - nearly her entire body was wrapped in tape, and all that was visible of her was the top of her distinctive knotted ponytail. Presumably she hadn't been a model prisoner. Even her nose was invisible, denoted only by two holes in a piece of tape at the front of her head. From this bit of hair, Scott was able to see that Hope was sweaty and had been tied in this position for a long time - the frizz and strands were far more abundant than they usually were. 

He felt a surge of anger overtake him and he began gently but quickly pulling away her bonds. Hope almost immediately began a string of exhausted but furious grunts into her gag. She attempted to struggle, but to no avail. Her taped fingers twitched minutely, as if she was trying to punch or pull her way out of captivity. Hope's predicament consisted of her completely bundled hands taped behind her back, her bent legs taped to themselves, and her torso taped down to her thighs, uncomfortably mashing her breasts. She was essentially a very angry ball of tape, and as she writhed as much as she could, the only audible noises were the crinkling of paper and tape.

"It's me, Scott," he tried to say, before remembering about her earbuds. He picked at the tape covering her ears before managing to find a full strip and peeled it away. Several layers of cotton pads came away with it, presumably to provide further noise insulation. Finally, he reached the earbud and pulled it out. It dangled right under her ear like a bizarre earring, since the wire was still taped securely to the side of her head.

"Hope! Hope, it's me, Scott. Calm down, I'll have you out of this in a second."  
"MMMM! MMM, hmmm hmm."

Scott couldn't tell exactly what Hope was trying to say, but it was clear from her extremely muffled voice that she was both very tired and very relieved. Over the next twenty minutes, Scott managed to pick and pull away most of the tape holding her in place, until all that was left was the tape swaddling her face and holding her fingers shut, arms together, and legs together. He got the hole-punched tape over her nose off and she took deep grateful breaths, her nostrils a funny sight, the only thing moving on her face. From there, it was another fifteen minutes to remove her blindfold, and a painful fifteen minutes at that. Hope squealed and grunted nearly every time he moved the tape because of its tight adherence to her wispy ponytail.

But finally, Scott managed to remove the tape around the upper part of her face, and he worriedly examined it, cradling her jaw with both hands. As she blinked to adjust her eyesight to the light, Scott surveyed her worriedly. Her mouth was completely packed - he could tell by her chipmunk-like cheeks, and the tape was crushingly tight. Her skin was completely soaked with sweat, as was her hair. He had never seen her ponytail in a worse state, not even the time Cassie rode her like a horse and used her ponytail as reins. She had been kidnapped a week ago, and Scott had no doubt that she hadn't been allowed to take her hair down since then. It sagged down over the back of her gag, which ironically held the hair in place. Numerous strands were plastered to her forehead and neck.

"Are you ok? Did I pull any hair out?"

Hope's eyes were weary, her hair an utter mess, skin pink, but she was fine, and made various noises to that effect. Scott passionately planted his lips unthinkingly on the tape around her mouth, ignoring the sweat of her hair on his hands, the stink of her body, and stroked the strands of her sagging ponytail back soothingly. Hope closed her eyes in relief and exhaled lightly out of her nose. She tilted her forehead so it was pushing against his, and she murmured her thanks. It sounded like every other noise she had been making, but Scott knew what she was getting at.

"I was so worried about you," he said, continuing to pick at her gag.  
"Mmm-mhmm mmm mm mmhm," Hope said. Scott shot her a look of confusion.  
"Sorry, I...I don't know what you're saying. Give me a second."

It actually took over 1500 seconds for Scott to remove the tape from around her mouth, and he was greeted by an unpleasant sight - another layer of thin black electrical tape wound from underneath her nose to the bottom of her jaw in a crushing gag. He looked up at her.

"Are there more layers to this?"

Hope nodded slowly.

"Is there a lot in your mouth too?"

Another nod.

"Are we gonna be here for a while?"

Hope tilted her head at that, thought about it, and nodded again, closing her eyes. Scott brushed her loose hair back.

"It's OK. I'm here now."


	2. Readjusting to Domestic Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Hope return home, still working on removing her confusingly resistant bonds. Cassie and Maggie pitch in to help, but what are they all missing? Features a mystery cameo from another MCU character.
> 
> note: this is based off of the Emma Fuhrmann Cassie, not Kathryn Newton.

The door closed softly and Scott helped Hope shimmy awkwardly into the living room, where she sank down on the couch exhaustedly, hair flopping. They had worked their way down to the base layer of her bonds, but for some reason this tape wasn't giving at all, even after the half hour and additional car ride of work that Scott had put into it. She'd fallen asleep on his shoulder, though, so he hadn't been able to do a whole lot in the car, other than stroke her hair and kiss her gently. Now, however, they were back at it, and redoubling their efforts.

"You comfortable?" Scott looked up at Hope, who nodded, eyes smiling. The imprint of her lips was very clear in the harsh tape, as was the fact that she could not move her mouth, but Scott knew that she was trying to smile. 

"Dad, are you back-" Cassie poked her head into view, holding onto the side of the doorframe, and her jaw dropped. "HOPE! You found her!" The messy-bun wearing teen ran forward and practically tackled Hope in a flying hug, causing a muffled grunt and laugh. If Hope's hands and legs were not still taped, she would have reciprocated, but instead she nuzzled Cassie's cheek fondly. Cassie sat back slightly, clearly trying not to be impolite. She wrinkled her nose slightly. Scott chuckled a bit at that. 

"Hope hasn't showered for a week, Cassie, don't be rude."  
"I'm not...wait, why's she still taped up?"  
"Mmmhmhmm mmm mmmmmmmmmm," Hope said slowly, eyes wide and struggling to enunciate. She could hear how garbled it was and exhaled in frustration from her flared nostrils. Cassie had an idea and stood, thinking.  
"Wait, hold on." 

She sprinted off without warning. Scott looked after her, puzzled, and turned back to Hope, pulling at the gag. She winced as he accidentally yanked some of her tangled hair and swatted him with her bound hands.  
"OW!"  
"MMMMPH!"  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Jeez. Maybe I shouldn't untie you."

Hope shot him a playful glare and he chuckled, kissing her hair softly, ignoring the sweat, frizz and grossness. Scott looked into her tired eyes, brimming with relief, and wondered just what she had gone through in the last week.

"I'm just so happy you're safe."  
"Mmmmmmhmm mmhh hmmmmm."  
"I got NONE of that," he smiled, hugging her again.

"Hope!" another voice broke in, followed by rapid footsteps, a crash and a startled "oops!" before Maggie Lang entered the room. "Oh my gosh, Hope, are you all right?" she asked, noticing the strenuous bonds holding the ponytailed hero in place. Hope nodded gingerly and winced as a strand of her hair was pulled by the up-down motion. Maggie pulled her into a hug and almost immediately recoiled.

"Sorry, it's just..."

Hope tilted her head and nodded understandingly. Cassie re-entered the room eagerly, holding a large whiteboard under one arm and a pair of scissors and dry-erase markers in the other hand.

"Let's see if we can get some of your fingers free, then you can write down how to fix this."

Hope nodded eagerly, wide-eyed, and leaned forward, extending her arms. Scott took the scissors and extended them carefully.

"All right, I don't want to cut you, so hold still, honey."

The room held its breath as Scott brought the scissors closer together. They made contact with the tape and he continued pushing. And pushing. And the scissors broke.

"What? What is this stuff made out of?" Scott stared. Hope groaned but didn't look surprised. She leaned forward, speakings slowly, trying to enunciate.  
"MMMmmm...MMMMMMhhhmmm...MMM!"

The other three people in the room just stared at her in confusion, Scott looking worried.

"This isn't working. Peanut, can you call Hank?"  
"He and Janet are flying in," Maggie interrupted. "They won't get the message until they land in a few hours."  
"Dad, do you have any super-friends you could call to help?"

Scott abruptly stopped looking worried and instead looked at Cassie with the look of a man who has had a brainwave. 

"FanTAStic idea, Peanut!"

He quickly whipped out his phone and started punching something in. Meanwhile, Maggie approached the still-sweating Hope.   
"Here, let me try to get this suit off you. Cassie, give me a hand."  
Hope stared at her with immense gratitude as the older woman began working zippers and the teenager held her loose hair out of the way. Scott had gotten Facetime fired up, and he turned the phone towards Hope and himself. A familiar face came into view.

"Hi, Maria! It's Scott."  
"Hi, Scott," the agent said with a small smile. "I can see that. Hi, Hope."  
"Hm, Mmm-m," Hope grunted politely.  
"Let me guess. You can't get the tape off?"

Hope and Scott shook their heads in unison. Maria sighed. "It's cause it's a new restraint tape made with a weaker version of Spider-Man's web fluid. We've been dealing with this for a while now. Use 2/3 vinegar and 1/3 orange juice and pour it on all the tape, wait five minutes, it should come right off. Be gentle, though. It'll take hair with it if you don't take it slowly."

They were interrupted by the noise of a zipper and Maggie finally pulled down the front of Hope's suit, exposing her completely and thoroughly soaked bra, as well as a mess of loose strands of hair plastered to her shoulders and neck because of the sweat. Maria raised her eyebrows and continued.

"Trust me on this one, Hope - Spider-Man webbed me to a chair one time and it took ages to get it all off my face without any problems. 2/3 Vinegar, 1/3 OJ."

A loud crash sounded in the background and she sighed. 

"I gotta go. Good luck."

The call ended and Cassie re-entered the room, panting. None of them had noticed that she'd left. 

"Bad news, Hope. We're out of Orange Juice."

They all turned to Hope, who sighed. She nodded reluctantly. There was no quick way of getting out of this one.


End file.
